lswcreationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Courageous Six
The Courageous Six is a miniseries created by DalekDurge on the LSWC. The Courageous Six could also beven considered a clone of the fearsome fivesome Summary The Courageous Six began after DalekDurge held a contest on the LSWC for places in his new team - they ended up being given to vonness11 (as Rys 'Von' Tennant), legolightning10 (as Alexander Holmes), brenkenobi (as Jerek 'Renegade' Shay'll), Jeppers (as James Tinarkii) and Biofan747 (as 'Bio'). The main character is Gardo Rogun, who was initially called 'Dalek' at the beginning of the season until it was revealed in episode four that this isn't his real name. The series is initially set during the Clone Wars, though episodes 5 onwards are set during the Great Jedi Purge. Time travel is intended to be a major factor in the series - an example is Jerek Shay'll's presence in the Clone Wars, as he had travelled back in time from post-ROTJ. The main antagonist is Durge. On 2 March 2013, The Courageous Six went on hiatus as Part Four of the fourth episode was deemed too violent by the Mods and was rejected. The series was continued on 11 May 2013, set nine years after episode four, and the episode was intended to explain how episode four ended. On 30 November 2013 DalekDurge returned and started a new series - The Courageous Six: Endgame. This is intended to be the conclusion of their battle with Durge. This stopped after four parts. In October 2014 DalekDurge moved The Courageous Six: Endgame to the LEGO Star Wars Messageboards to make it easier to read. He also combined it with 'Reunion' and added a prologue recounting the events of the end of 'The Ghost of Karthakk'. Episodes The Courageous Six currently has five episodes, each multiple parts long: 0. Prologue ''- A one-part short, introducing Dalek and Von. Sets up the scene for the next episode. 1. ''The Mustafar Breakout ''- Four parts long, in which Dalek and Von rescue the Jedi Alexander Holmes from a Separatist prison on Mustafar, helped by Jerek Shay'll. 2. ''The Abominable Snowmen ''- Four-part Christmas Special, introducing the Jedi James Tinarkii and Bio. The group are sent to Hoth to rescue Jedi younglings who had crashed there, but end up freeing an army of Wampas enslaved by Separatist battle droids. 3. ''Foundations ''- One-part New Year Special, explaining how the six main characters decide to form a group called the Courageous Six. It is also revealed that Jerek is from the future and is stuck in the Clone Wars era. 4. ''The Ghost of Karthakk ''- Four parts long, although never completed due to a hiatus. The Courageous Six are sent to a space station in the Karthakk system to investigate sightings of the seemingly unkillable bounty hunter Durge, who was plunged into a star by Anakin Skywalker months beforehand. It was the final battle between the Courageous Six and Durge that was deemed too violent by the Mods and therefore the story was never completed. This story marked the first appearance of recurring characters Volrox Thrash (AKA Jet, Cedric_of_Chessington's character) and the Jedi Megan (gmg9101's character), and also the first installment of a proposed Durge trilogy that was abandoned due to the hiatus. 5. ''Reunion ''- Two parts long, this episode is intended to explain how the battle with Durge ended. It is set in 10 BBY, nine years after The Ghost of Karthakk, and introduces recurring characters Jennifer (Gardo Rogun's wife, a fictional character created by DalekDurge), B0 (B0802's character), and Labadash (labadashthegreat's character). Later combined with ''Endgame. The Courageous Six: Endgame - A series concluding the Courageous Six' battle with Durge. Currently 4 parts long. Category:Miniseries Category:Vonness11